


零晃/秋季恋曲

by Erica_951101



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_951101/pseuds/Erica_951101
Summary: 摄影师晃牙在秋季遇上了过气偶像零，并与他相识、相交、相恋的故事。
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 1





	零晃/秋季恋曲

**Author's Note:**

> 1.晃视角  
>  2.基本没有很粗鲁的奶晃酱  
>  3.晃酱无自称“本大爷”，自称“我”(俺)  
>  4.两人均有前任  
>  5.薰杏一句话，凛绪要素出没

Summary:摄影师晃牙在秋季遇上了过气偶像零，并与他相识、相交、相恋的故事。  
Attention:  
1.晃视角，零视角请走→「上」「下」  
2.基本没有很粗鲁的奶晃酱  
3.晃酱无自称“本大爷”，自称“我”(俺)  
4.两人均有前任  
5.薰杏一句话，凛绪要素出没  
朔间零生贺进度5/7

+

自去年的圣诞夜之后，告别了与前任对象如胶似漆的日子，晃牙投身于忙碌的拍摄工作。眼看着毕业的步伐渐渐逼近自己，身旁的同学都拥有了各式各样的灵感，他对自己落后的状况感到焦头烂额——于是在一个将天空染得通红的黄昏，他拨打了羽风薰前辈的号码。

羽风薰不仅是一位当红的偶像，而且是陪同自己成长的哥哥，双方的父亲据说是在中学的时候便结识了，往后一直保持着挚友的关系，然而自己的父母受工作调动的影响，在自己读大一的那年去往了意|大|利工作，所以自己的父母拜托了羽风前辈照顾着自己——这个想法显然是愚蠢且多余的，现在的晃牙自诩是一匹高傲的孤狼，独立自主是他最大的性格特点；话虽如此，羽风前辈在没行程的时候会到自己的家里陪着自己聊天，但更多的只是为了顺利抚摸着自己家的柯基犬。

“小狗狗，你好呀？这里是为世界的女性传递爱与惊喜的羽风薰哦，这次有何吩咐请长话短说，毕竟我可没心情听你汪汪地狂吠呢。”

如同淋上了几层糖浆般的男声从电话那头欢快地传来，周遭是嘈杂的人声，想必是在进行拍摄的工作吧。作为搭档的零与薰时常出现在各大综艺节目或者是杂志专访，只不过现在零因为令人难以置信的丑闻暂停了一切活动，而薰只能孤军奋战地在娱乐圈里打拼了。

“你说谁是小狗呢，轻浮前辈，”晃牙的语气略为粗暴，就像是试图隔着电话准备狠狠地胖揍薰一顿，“不过看在你特意接电话而暂停工作的份上就勉为其难原谅你吧。”

晃牙听见了工作人员在慌张地催促薰的声音。

“真是的……我本来也需要休息的嘛，24小时不停歇工作是超人而并非我这种凡人好吗，所以你这次找我是遇到什么困难了吗？”

“我……我快毕业了，然而我还没找到我毕设的模特……所以能不能请你当我的毕设模特，不要求你露脸，只需要露出手臂与后背就行了。”

语气里夹带着期待与委屈的味道。

薰轻声叹了一口气，虽然他很想帮助这位可爱的弟弟，可是他最近的行程都被安排得应接不暇，并没有多余的时间来接这种私人的工作，自从零被公司冷藏之后，被经纪公司安排零的工作大部分都由自己顶替，顶替……对，他似乎可以为自己可爱的后辈找到一个无与伦比的模特了。

“当然可以，倒不如说我很乐意帮忙，你什么时候有空呢？我这几天都能挤出一点时间。”

善意的谎言。

既然可爱的后辈如此倾心与仰慕零君，身为可靠的前辈自然而然要在他的背后推一把，以便实现晃牙君的愿望——这一举动称之为“积善”，每隔一段时间做一些助人为乐的事，听说上帝会看在眼里，若是有朝一日入土为安也能升入天堂呢，薰如是想道，于是答应了晃牙烦恼的请求。

“真的可以吗，谢谢羽风前辈，等你有时间请你来我家吃饭吧，”晃牙欢呼着，洋溢着幸福的笑容，“我周四早上9点40分刚好下课，请问10点半怎么样？”

“当然没问题。”

念念叨叨了几句话之后，晃牙挂上了电话，心情雀跃的他张开双臂扑到了床垫上，他家可爱的柯基似乎感觉到自己的主人愉悦的心情，于是揺着尾巴、咬着狗绳在地板上转圈圈，晃牙笑嘻嘻地抱起Leon，抚摸着它的脑袋，轻声地对着它说道：

“知道了、知道了，我们去散步吧！”

满怀着愉悦的心情，轻哼着歌蹲下来为Leon系上狗绳，晃牙揉了揉自家柯基的毛茸茸的脑袋，随即推开了门，往公寓附近的公园慢慢地行走。

崭新的一页从此翻开。

等待晃牙的将会是什么呢？

+

然而周四早上的天公不作美，在乌云密布警告的一个小时后，不出所料地洒落了毛毛细雨，原本干爽的街道被大片大片的水珠铺满，没有一处角落能逃离雨水的魔爪。

所幸的是因为在出门的时候眺望到如此阴郁的天空，晃牙往自己的斜挎包里放了一把银灰色的雨伞，于是现在正哼着歌、毫无阻碍地回到了自己狭窄的公寓。

洗了澡后的晃牙换了另外一件干爽的白色T恤与黑色牛仔裤，随后靠近走廊的墙壁上开始布景，这次渴望拍出关于摇滚主题的相片，所以背景纸选用了厚重的黑色，随后在榻榻米上堆积一些暗夜玫瑰、电吉他或者是纹身贴等需要使用到的道具。由于天气阴暗的关系，他又在放工具的角落里找出了挡光板，调整好位置与角度寻找着光源，待布景完成后，他又打开了自己的单反，开始调整适用于阴天的参数。

一切准备完成已经是10点50分了。

晃牙垂头望了一眼手机显示的时间，心情不悦地拨打了薰的手机号码，然而被告知“您所拨打的用户已关机”后气急败坏地把手机摔在了柔软的床垫上，随即站起身的晃牙到往厨房为自己冲了一杯香浓的咖啡。

不对劲……平日里按时到的羽风前辈怎么迟到了呢……而且保持联系顺畅的私人手机怎么突然关机了呢，冷静下来的晃牙不安地穿着拖鞋移动到走廊，因拖鞋与地板上的水滴互相接触摩擦，从而发出了较为刺耳的声音。

紧皱着眉头眺望着的晃牙未发现熟悉的金色脑袋，于是忧心忡忡地回到房间里拿起可怜兮兮的手机一遍又一遍拨打着电话，然而电话里熟悉的女声令他愈来愈烦躁，抓着手机在短信框里敲打着文字，渴求确认着薰现在的情况，心底为薰祈祷着不要发生任何一件令人畏惧的坏事。

听觉异常敏感的晃牙听到了脚步声，睡在窝里的Leon也被吵醒了，于是一溜烟从自己舒适的窝里钻了出来，边迈开它的短腿，边冲着门口直叫，可是这次Leon发出的声音并不同以往略有欢迎的味道，而是一种略带警惕的味道。

晃牙以为是薰携带了一身女人的香水味，从而掩盖了他自己本身的味道，然而想起了刚刚近乎癫狂的傻子行为，他觉得自己的头脑绝对是撞到了电线杠才会如此为薰担心，所以他怒气冲冲地打开了门，对着门口的人指责：

“我说轻浮前辈……你迟到了十……”

话未说完，晃牙完全呆愣住了。

眼前黑色披肩卷发的青年也愣愣地望着他，似乎被他毫无礼仪吓住的言行举止吓住了，正当晃牙似乎告知到眼前的人的嘴唇动了动，他吓得不受控制地摔上了门。

朔间零。

活的朔间零。

活的就站在自己面前的朔间零。

这种感觉如同遥不可及的星辰意外地降临到自己的身旁了，而自己看到如此难以置信的这一幕，突然被强行掐断了头脑里所有的作业，只留下白茫茫的一片雪花。

“唔……Leon，我该怎么办……”

晃牙干脆抱起了在自己的脚边关切地注视着自己的柯基。

太突然了！我怎么没听说朔间零会亲自到访我家啊，难道明星都有收集自己粉丝的家庭住址的兴趣吗还是说他需要借用我家进行什么拍摄工作吗……晃牙的头脑现在十分混乱，然而就在这时，门口又传来了悦耳的低声：

“不好意思，请问汝是大神晃牙君吗？吾辈是朔间零，由于羽风薰君的档期冲突，所以由吾辈顶替他进行拍摄。”

羽风薰……羽风前辈……晃牙恍然大悟，于是轻轻地打开了门，他的双颊滚烫滚烫，自觉是因为望到零而感到害羞的温度，随即晃牙简简单单地掩饰着真正的原因并且真诚地道歉，说了一句“请进”，便正式开始了与零的拍摄工作了。

事先确定了彼此的称呼与一些工作要求，当被零问到拍摄计划的时候，一向直来直往的晃牙支支吾吾说自己未进行相关的规划，这似乎让零略为不屑地瞄了一眼。不过在后来两人又一起探讨了计划，确定了基本的流程，最后说到了必不可少的酬金，零考虑到晃牙还在读书，所以只让他承包了自己的午餐或者是晚餐。

两人说说笑笑持续到了下午3点多，晃牙因为需要回学校上课不得不告别自己亲爱的偶像。离开之前，零还打趣说不如在他家住下这类令人误解的话，而且第一次发现别人家贴着自己的海报，感觉莫名有趣的样子。

羞耻至极。

晃牙气鼓鼓地指着零的鼻头开始骂骂咧咧。

被憋笑的零提醒得去上课了，晃牙才后知后觉离开了自己的家门，当关上门后只听见自己胸膛里那颗心脏发出剧烈的响声，晃牙深吸一口气，他感觉自己在做着一个令人无比向往的美梦：自己的偶像与自己同坐在一个屋檐，这样美好的梦境是真实存在的吗(他捏了捏自己的脸颊感受到了痛楚)？挂着一抹笑意走在了每日反反复复走过的小道。

+

第二次拍摄是于三天后的下午。

正当晃牙在布置场景的时候，自己公寓的铃声毫无预兆地响起了，他迅速放下自己手里各式各样的工具，兴高采烈地打开门，果不其然穿着黑色及膝风衣的零正对着他微笑，待零进门后望到晃牙床铺上各种工具时不禁感到惊诧，于是抱起了在自己身边打转的柯基：

“这些都是需要拍摄的工具吗？”

“不好意思，因为我刚刚才回到家……所以……”

“没关系，相反会让吾辈有股真实的感觉，以往都是在整齐的摄影棚进行拍摄，冰冰冷冷的场景总让人感到厌倦，”零轻轻地抚摸着Leon柔顺的毛，“需要吾辈帮忙吗？”

“不用特意麻烦前辈，”晃牙端上了一杯温热的开水，小心翼翼地递给了零，“刚刚煮开的所以有点烫嘴，前辈在这里乖乖坐好等着，我很快就能完成布景。”

在激烈的摇滚乐环绕下，晃牙于十分钟后完成了布景，而零则脱去了自己上/半/身所有的衣物，露出了引以为豪如雪般白皙的肌肤，右边的蝴蝶骨至腰际的地方贴了一枚十字路口的纹身贴，这种纹身贴的好处便是快捷、方便，而且也容易清洗干净。

不愧是国际巨星，晃牙舔了舔自己的嘴唇，零总能驾驭不同的动作与找准精确的角度，而且偶尔镜头聚焦到他的面部表情——对于天使的恨、善妒与不屑又能淋漓尽致地表现出来，他真是一位天生的演绎者。

糟糕……视线根本无法离开……暗生情愫的晃牙深吸一口气，迅速调整着自己的状态，他是一位彻彻底底的同/性/恋者，面对这般如此动人的表情与柔软的肌肤，他内心里属于“情欲”的烈火一下子燃烧起来，所以现在的他试图压抑着自己心里的那份冲动，驱逐脑海里那些多余的想法。

然而就在这时，另一件尴尬的事情发生了。

电脑里的音乐播放器恰巧播放到零三年前所唱的摇滚歌曲，那是一首宣泄的歌曲——在面对肮脏的世俗的大环境下，“出淤泥而不染”的零撕心裂肺地欲要清除社会上令人作呕的一切邋遢的事物，只可惜直到最后他反被这些邋遢的事物吞噬了，在微弱的呼救声里唱出了自己这股不满却又无可奈何的心声。

这同时也是晃牙最为喜欢的一首歌。

镜头里的零在笑，不是那股发自内心真挚的笑容，而是一种悲凉且渗人的味道，宛如六月里飘着的冤雪——感觉到零的情绪不对劲的晃牙急匆匆地关闭了音乐播放器，换上了轻快的甜蜜小情歌歌单。

“偶尔也要听听令人心情愉悦的情歌。”

只不过在后面的拍摄过程中的零状态大不如刚来的时候，面部表情逐渐变得僵硬，动作逐渐变得迟缓，擅长的角度都没有好好地表达出饰演者的情绪，虽然晃牙向零发了一顿唠叨，但是晃牙不得不暂停了这次的拍摄工作。

轮到了晚饭的时间。

在厨房里手忙脚乱的晃牙起初先把四个番茄用清水洗净，接着便往锅中倒油，小火炝香原本在锅里安然躺着的葱末，紧接着在锅里加入一大勺的番茄酱，用小火翻炒出红油，随即再把刚刚洗净的番茄用菜刀切碎，全部放入锅里进行翻炒，直至与刚刚的番茄酱融合在一起，最后便是加入足量的清水，加入少许的盐，葱段以及姜片，耐心地等待着汤煮开。在此期间晃牙与零坐在榻榻米上东一句西一句瞎扯着，零的手里还握着一瓶鲜甜的番茄汁，笑眯眯地听着晃牙说他与Leon的趣事。

当然了，两人的距离比第一次坐得稍稍靠近。

待过了一会儿，晃牙便起身前往厨房将那鲜甜的番茄汤底小心翼翼地端在了榻榻米下的折叠桌上，从冰箱里取出准备好的荤菜，招呼着零前来吃火锅。两人跪坐在地板上，缓缓把刚从冰箱里拿出来的肉丸放进火锅里，等待着的时间又再次聊起之前的事。

“这是我第一次自制番茄汤底的火锅，虽然味道不大好，但是你必须给我心怀感激地吃下去啊，否则下一次我就整个爆辣火锅。”

“呼呼，口气还真是不小呢，”哈哈大笑的零在观察火锅里的动静，“吾辈是第一位品尝到小汪的番茄火锅，还真是净享天伦之乐呢。”

“我不是小汪，我有名字——我叫大神晃……”

“大神晃汪，”零笑嘻嘻地打断了晃牙，随即挑了一块鸡胸肉塞进了自己的调味盘里，“真是人间美食哪，吾辈还真是第一次品尝到这种独一无二的人间美食，晃牙君未来一定是一位贤惠的好男朋友呢。”

“我是一匹孤高的狼……这种基本的生存还是需要掌握的吧！”晃牙沾着自己碟子里的辣椒酱，不以为然地说着。

与其被前辈说成“贤惠与可爱”，倒不如更倾向于“帅气”诸如此类彰显男子气概的词呢，不过这种被夸奖的感觉倒也让自己飘飘然的，晃牙咀嚼着嫩牛肉想道，随后听到迷人且低沉的嗓音在自己的耳边响起：

“11月2日有什么拍摄安排吗？”

“嗯？”晃牙诧异地抬起头。

11月2日不是前辈的生日吗？如果前辈有安排的话，自己就不安排任何的拍摄工作了，虽然不能在前辈生日这天陪前辈共度生日也算是一种遗憾吧……晃牙思索着。

“没任何的工作安排。”

“那……吾等一起在晃牙君家里吃火锅吧。”零自然而然接了这句话。

“可是前辈不需要和自己的亲人或是挚友一起过生日吗，生日这天总得好好庆祝吧。”

“唔……可是想在那天吃晃牙君亲手准备的番茄汤底的火锅喏，汝不会不欢迎吾辈吧？”

对面的人立马凑到了自己的眼前，委屈巴巴地注视着自己，晃牙心里清楚他无法拒绝零的请求，于是往旁边的地方挪了一小步说道：

“那你得准时到。”

能够近距离接触自己喜欢的偶像已经比中了百万彩票还要兴高采烈了，结果被邀请了与零一起共度生日……这是何等幸运的事情，晃牙垂眸浅笑着，理所当然他在为自己习得一手好厨艺而感到自豪。

+

不敢向前的关系一直伫立于时间的长廊里。

难以抑制的激烈的心跳随着时间的推移而渐渐变得无法控制。每次的拍摄宛如情侣之间的约会般，垂着脑袋、任由羞涩的粉色攀上了耳垂之间，说话也渐渐学会了挑拣礼貌性的词语。

最令晃牙振奋的是打开门的那一刹那出现了零的脸，而最令晃牙失落的是依依不舍地送别零的时候，零逐渐消失于自己的视线里。

晃牙本来便以欣赏与崇拜的态度看待零，再加之与零朝夕相处，慢慢习惯了零陪同在自己的身边，第一次感受到了一个前辈对一个后辈无微不至的照顾——这种温柔不得不令晃牙沉醉其中，或许从零离开的某一刻起小鹿乱撞的心跳伴随着逐渐失去理智的头脑而产生了恋爱的化学反应，背对着自己所爱的前辈去做那些肮脏而又愉悦的事——第一次把前辈当做xing幻想对象、第一次使用那些眼花缭乱的情趣用品、第一次在汹涌的高/潮来临之际呼喊着前辈的名字，这感觉真是妙不可言，可与此同时深埋在骨子里的羞耻心在无尽忏悔的地牢里不息地循环。

一眨眼便迎来了深秋。

某个寒风凛冽的晚上，零一如既往地穿上了及到脚裸的咖啡色皮鞋，修长的手指握着冰冷的门把，笑眯眯地朝着晃牙道别，而微微张开嘴巴的晃牙似乎想要与零说些什么，最终只是轻轻地说了一句“前辈再见”。

看到门被带上后的晃牙难受地倒在了硬邦邦的榻榻米上，因为他们约定在了明天早上10点，晃牙心底想请求零留宿一晚，只可惜那一句简简单单的话始终堵塞在喉咙，于是只能与零道别，而现在事后的他又感到非常后悔，不发一言地盯着白花花的天花板，内心把自己骂了一遍又一遍。

无法讲出心中的念想，又畏惧自己稍稍透露一些关于「那方面」的线索便会遭到厌恶，晃牙划着手机屏幕，决定把手机调至成静音，再去洗个温热的澡，最后坐在电脑面前再把这几天拍出来的照片加以修饰。

然而晃牙终究错过了那一条短信。

洗完澡后的晃牙为自己冲了一杯速溶咖啡，接着在电脑前忙至凌晨一点。待他对他自己拍摄的《黑夜里黯然重生的路西法》的作品感到心满意足的时候，他方才拿起了自己的手机。

荧幕亮起的时候，晃牙清晰地看到了零在他出门没多久发来的信息。

急匆匆地回复。

等了约半个小时，晃牙确定零不再回复他了，于是他轻声叹了一口气，略为沮丧地钻进了自己的被窝里，他想错过的事终如云烟，总会趁着你不注意的时候，一眨眼便调皮地掠过了。

……

两人相约的时间是早上10点半，睡不醒的晃牙坚持在早上7点半起了床，不顾自己头昏脑涨的脑袋，身子如无法正常运转的机器人般迟缓。他凭借着以往的经验，摸寻到自己的衣物便往洗漱间里走去，整理了一番自己后，努力地睁圆着自己的双眼到菜市场里购买今天零所需的午餐。

在闹哄哄的超场里无意间听见了阿姨们讨论着关于零复出的消息，甩甩脑袋的晃牙以为自己还在梦境里遨游，走进熟悉的蔬菜区挑选着零最爱吃的番茄，脑袋晕乎乎的他开始懊恼自己未在早餐的时候选择为自己冲上一杯提神的咖啡。

晃牙结账回家之后开始布景与调整，汲取多次经验的他已知晓单反设置的方案与调整最为合适的角度以表达他作品里的意境之美，所以他不到一个小时便完成布景了，百般无聊的他又在凳子上刷着推特，忽然看到了推特热搜趋势里出现了“朔间零复出”与“佐藤小姐道歉声明”的关键字眼。

好奇心驱逐晃牙点开。

朔间零的官方账号发布一则复出声明，结合了佐藤小姐的道歉声明且提及到了那桩让零坠入地狱的丑闻的原由，最后还宣布了零将于这周回归大众的视野里，也将进行崭新的活动。

“我们一直不敢相信他会做出如此不堪且肮脏的事情，现在真相水落石出，我们的等待终究是对朔间先生最好的支持。”

晃牙五味杂陈地阅读着推特上的信息，虽然他明白凭借着自己微薄的力量是无法留住一位在国际国内赫赫有名的巨星，但是心里倔强的独占欲又不断地进攻着他不清醒的头脑——他多想把这颗熟透的伊甸园里的圣果摘入自己的怀里，独占着零的视线。

喜欢上他了吧……坐在椅子上的晃牙抱着自己的双腿想道，不是单纯的粉丝对偶像的崇拜，而是一个普通人倾慕于另一个普通人，想起与褪去所有星光的零陪伴在自己身边的日子，不禁感叹着纵然没有光芒环绕的朔间零也如此耀眼，在自己身边的零就像是一个普通人：吃饭的时候只喜欢夹自己爱吃的食物、喝到了喜欢的番茄汁就会兴奋地嚷嚷、不断询问自己这些拍摄工具有何用处……难道这真实的一切都要随着零的复出而消失吗……

等待了将近两个小时，晃牙被时间的推移与内心的烦躁折磨得近乎发狂，然而当他看到零打来的电话时，忍着近乎宣泄不住的怒火接通了他的电话，电话那头的零一直道歉，自己则是敷衍了几句便以需要准备上课为借口挂断了零的通讯。

挂断后缩回了自己的被窝里，委屈巴巴的晃牙抱着怀里的Leon、轻轻地抚摸着它的毛，他想一天积累的疲惫终究还是得以缓解，又想起了他的作品还差两三个镜头便能提交，完成之后便是与零分别的时候，他俩只是普普通通的共事关系，所以以后只会成为点头的过路人。

你走你的阳关道，我过我的独木桥，从此宛如两条平行线互不相交。

眼皮越来越沉。

然而在闭上眼的那刻，晃牙感受到自己手机的振动。

“今晚能见面吗？”

对方问得小心翼翼。

“你有什么要紧事吗？”

被吵醒的脾气异常暴躁。

“吾辈想见见汝。”

对方回答的语气略为委屈。

“啊……可是我今晚得去上电吉他的课程，如若不是要紧事的话，我们明天再见面吧？”

沉默了两分钟。晃牙轻声地叹了一口气，若是说不想见到零，这根本是谎言——只不过现在感觉零距离自己非常遥远，而且对于零方才爽约的行为略为不适，最终他还是做出了妥协。

“如果非得见面的话，也不是不可以……今晚9点半在我家等可以吗？我刚好完成了之前作品的修饰，前辈过来看看吧。”

果然不出一秒钟，零发送了一个可爱的表情。

关闭荧幕，钻进自己的被窝里，察觉到自己的情绪受到零的影响，晃牙被恋慕之情折磨得快要发疯了，之前听薰说过零的情史并非一片空白，而且交往的都是女孩子，他怎么会喜欢上同性别的自己呢？性别这件事并非能依靠后天的努力就能改变的，或许感情也一样，现在能够拥有这段与零共同度过的时光便是幸运女神赠予自己最为宝贵的礼物吧，同样不会再有缩短距离的发展了。

晃牙昏昏沉沉地入睡了，睡着之前他想这一定是个能与零交往的美梦，梦里的他们一定能携手共度这辈子。

+

无缘这般美好的梦境。

醒来的时候已经是下午5点多了，阴沉沉的天气笼罩着这座城市，剥夺了这座城市所有的光与热，并且将它们揽入无法看清的乌云里，封锁着一条条无法摸寻到的线索。

简单地做了一顿饭、简单地收拾了清理了一下自己的房间、简单地拿出自己心爱的电吉他并且拨动着弦，坐在椅子上的晃牙试图利用电吉他宣泄出自己在心里难以抑制的情绪，他沉迷于自由自在的世界，企图破坏世界无趣而又沉闷的秩序，最主要的是他想转移在零身上的注意。

晚上7点半，电吉他讲师如约出现在晃牙的公寓门口，他俩首先打趣了一会儿便开始了新的课程，然而晃牙的心思完全不在电吉他讲师的身上，注意力也不如以前过于集中，于是电吉他讲师放下手里的电吉他，笑眯眯地说：

“晃牙君这是和对象吵架了吗？”

“我是一匹孤高的狼，哪里来的对象……”

“看来是我不够帅气，根本无法让晃牙君集中注意力呢，”电吉他讲师哈哈大笑着，随即伸出手揉了一把晃牙的头发，“作为你的长辈，在课程结束后请你吃宵夜吧。”

今日的课程持续得并不顺利，在课程进行到一半的时候又听见了自己家的Leon在门口欢悦地叫个不停，无奈之下晃牙停止了弹奏起身去开了门，一双摄人魂魄的血色眼睛唐突出现在自己的面前。

不如以往等着零走进来再关上门，晃牙自顾自先行走进了房间，果不其然电吉他讲师发现真实的朔间零后便发出了一声激动的尖叫，干脆利落抛下正在上课的自己，随之面带笑容地与零握手问候。

注视着那双曾经舒适地抚摸着自己头发且白皙如雪般的手，晃牙更是心烦意乱，他不希望看到别人轻而易举能够拉近与零的距离，也不喜欢零的手被那双手紧紧地握着，于是转过身背对着他们，独自一人生闷气。

“晃牙君可真狡猾……背地里认识赫赫有名的国际巨星也不和我说一声呢，我得扣除你两个星期的电吉他课程。”电吉他讲师走过来拍了拍自己的肩膀打趣。

“普通的共事关系而已。”晃牙脱口而出心口不一的话，扫了一眼窝在榻榻米上的零。

自身独有的高傲在逞强罢了，不过说到底他们最后的结局也是这个吧？明明只是热心帮助自己完成拍摄的“同事”，怎么能够奢求成为陪伴自己老去的恋人呢？即便自己对零怀抱着那种难以启齿的想法，晃牙也不能仅凭借着自己的一厢情愿而改变对方的看法哪。

“谁人凭爱意要富士山私有。”*

手指拨动着电吉他的弦，晃牙故意不把注意力放在窝在榻榻米上的零，他甚至看不到零对他露出了隐忍且失落的表情，正如他从来都不知晓零心里真实的想法。

这堂课终究抵不住时间的流逝，于晚上9点半的时候正式结束。晃牙送别电吉他讲师之后便看到零露出了一副垂头丧气的表情，刚想准备责骂的他又于心不忍地坐在了零的身边，像往常零抚摸着自己的头发一般伸出手抚摸着零柔软的发丝：

“前辈心情不好吗？”

平日里的零总会笑眯眯地端详着他，可是今天的零一言不发地坐在了榻榻米上，委屈巴巴地看着自己，就算是再迟钝的人都会察觉到零的心情不如往常一般愉快。

零毫无征兆地往晃牙反方向的位置挪了一步。

呆愣。

“晃牙，汝对吾等的关系怎么想的？”

零问得很轻，但是这句话不同以往东扯扯西扯扯的家常，略带着困惑而又严肃的语气。

当然了，晃牙的关注点不在于这句话的上面而是在于自己的称呼……因为听到了零直呼自己的名字，晃牙诧异地盯着那双平静如水的血色眼睛，他注意到那双眼睛似乎在背后隐藏着另一波凶猛的风浪，他对这般陌生的零忽然感到前所未有的畏惧。

“哎，”晃牙的思绪还未整理清楚，舌头稍稍打了个结，“你要是问我这……这个问题……我也不清楚啊，前辈是因为这个问题而生气吗？”

再次毫无征兆地逼近自己，这次轮到晃牙往身旁的位置挪了一步，零的表情宛如面对着一头不听话的猎物，利用捕猎者的目光近乎把晃牙牢牢锁住，而此刻的晃牙只感到焦虑不安。

“晃牙，汝不喜欢吾辈吗？”

“当然喜欢啊。”几乎没有思考便脱口而出。

“不是那种喜欢，是这种喜欢。”

“哎？”

朔间前辈到底在说什么……

“如果现在吾辈吻汝，汝会接受吗？”

脑袋像是被狠狠地砸中一般，朔间前辈到底在胡言乱语什么……然而肢体先比自己的头脑反应过来，晃牙震惊地站起身，准备逃至门口的双腿还未迈出，手臂又被一股强大的力量拉至了零的身上，随后被零迅速调整了他们的位置，那双波涛汹涌血色的眼睛正死死地注视着他。

“汝会接受吗？”再次问道。

晃牙的手腕被牢固地锁住，零的左腿挤进了晃牙的双腿之间，抵在了脆弱的位置上，唇与唇之间的距离稍稍仰起头就能碰触，还有那双掀起了波浪的血色眼睛……这是晃牙第一次近距离地接触……真的是动人心魄。

若是换作其他人，即使明明知道自己被坑蒙拐骗，也会心甘情愿地与自己的偶像在自己狭窄的床|上享受鱼水之欢，然而这似乎伤到了晃牙的尊严，他不确定此时零的想法，而且他只希望能与喜欢自己的人进行这样的事情，然而就在纠结怎么回答的时候，手腕突然被松开了，零起身离开了他，那双血色的眼睛恢复了以往的平静。

前辈……

抱着一丝希望，晃牙咬着下唇望着零的背影，难受地询问着：

“前辈喜欢我吗？”

答案……晃牙只需要一个答案……

琥珀色的双眼注意到零的身子僵硬，或许是因为零根本不知道晃牙会问他这个问题吧。

“不过是共事的关系罢了。”

零摔上了门。

啊……对……本该是这样的……晃牙感觉到如胸口被箭穿心般的难受，可是又无法掉落一滴一滴眼泪，他揉了揉因为被零握着而变得褶皱的自己身穿着的湖蓝色睡衣的袖口，并且把衣袖凑到了自己的鼻间，深吸了一口气，闻到了零甜甜的番茄汁味道。

结束了吗……心生疲倦的晃牙倒在了自己的榻榻米上，轻声叹了一口气注视着空洞又如雪花般白皑皑的天花板。

+

自那时起与零的联系便断得彻彻底底了。

本想着见了面会尴尬，结果在第二日约定的时间才进行布景，等到布景完成还是未等来赫赫有名的国际巨星，于是打开推特才发现今天的零已经被邀请到另一个剧组进行电影拍摄。

也对……片酬是自己没有概念的天价数字，而自己给零的报酬只不过是一顿午饭或者是一顿晚饭，怎么可能奢望零再到自己寒酸的公寓里进行拍摄呢。

恢复了以往的生活是一件好事，晃牙出神地看着那块背景布，然而他明白自己心里还是无法放下零，他想过离开也不过是一眨眼的事，完成了这场拍摄、吃完一顿番茄汤底的火锅，他便与零分道扬镳了。

只是没想过结束得比想象中得早。

晃牙慢慢收拾拍摄用具，时不时注意门口的动静，然而待到用具全部归于原本所在的位置的时候，自家的柯基还是蜷缩在自己的窝里、门口还是没有任何激烈的脚步声，那一刻晃牙明白了纵使自己的心里再依依不舍，也该恢复平日的生活了。

宛如做了一个多月的美梦，现在也该梦醒了。

眼看着毕业作品准备上交，现在还有机会找到模特吗，晃牙心急如焚地在网络上寻遍了高校的模特，若不是开价过高就是毫无空闲时间，他又不好意思拨打薰的电话，再找薰的麻烦，于是只能随着时间的推移而烦躁得焦头烂额。

堆积着焦躁的情绪的晃牙终究还是在与父母打完那通电话后崩溃了。

本是一个平淡无奇的通话。当自己的父母夸奖晃牙是一位优秀的毕业生，这次毕业的作品一定能像以往一样放到展览室展览的时候，晃牙迟疑了一会儿，随即才轻声地说“请你们放一万多个心吧”，结果被细心的母亲察觉到晃牙的语气略带着委屈，追问着晃牙发生什么事，晃牙才支支吾吾说出了这件事的经过。

暴脾气的母亲怒气冲冲嚷嚷着一定得找薰君算账，结果被自己与自己的父亲劝了回来，随即自己的父亲问起自己今后的打算，晃牙呆愣了一会儿，才回答着今后的他会去意|大|利和他们团聚。

叨叨絮絮了一个多小时，挂了电话后的晃牙再也无法压抑自己堆积的情绪，一滴一滴泪珠顺着轮廓滴落，难过地抚摸着Leon的毛，心底终有一堵厚实的墙在父母悉心的问候后变得支离破碎，任何憋屈的事情在自己父母架起牢固的港湾面前变得不值一提。

薰是在晚上11点打来的电话，他在电话里向晃牙道歉，询问晃牙有没有找到合适的模特，电话里那头的薰说自己后天没有过多的工作，所以可以在通告完成后担任晃牙的模特，晃牙不忍心让薰为了他舍弃自己休息的时间，于是谎称自己已经找到了合适的模特，随即询问薰什么时候有空闲的时间，让薰再带自己到club喝酒。

“唔……那就我的生日吧？晃牙君也好久没见过小杏了吧？我们一起到外面聚聚吧。”

挂上电话后，晃牙才突然记起了那个普通的夜晚——津津有味喝着番茄汤底的零约定了自己在他生日的那天一起再吃一顿番茄火锅，或许他早已经不记得这个承诺了吧？谁还会记得一个普通过路人的话呢？

点开推特便看到了零在片场拍摄帅气的照片，晃牙手指划着屏幕，硬照里的零保持着他营业状态下的笑容，然而在拍摄过程中却流露出了真挚的眼神——这是一部关于未来的科幻片，零在里面饰演一名高智商却不懂爱情的天才男主角，被笨拙的女主角纠缠与仰慕，最终知晓了女主角心意的男主角主动表白的故事。

真羡慕能站在你身边的人……晃牙在推特的新动态里分享了一首名为《Planet》的歌曲，随后在新动态里发布了一句“Goodbye”，便直接取消了所有关于朔间零的关注了。

+

时间又在指缝里不知不觉溜走了。

直至零生日的那天早上，晃牙还是一早起身和一群叔叔、阿姨抢购了新鲜的肉类与蔬菜，包括购买了火锅准备的汤底与配料，当然了还购买了零最喜欢喝的番茄汁，随即回到自己的学校准备学习新的课程。

下午到家后的晃牙着手准备番茄汤底的火锅。虽然他明白今天的零出现在自己公寓里的机遇微乎其微，不过为了防止这个意外发生，他还是一丝不苟地准备了这个火锅。

今天买的蔬菜与鲜肉都是平日里零喜爱吃的，如若吃完这顿饭便能结束所有的关系，两人如同往常一般恢复以往的生活……零继续在演艺圈里大红大紫，而到意|大|利的自己成为一名积极上进的摄影师……人的缘分向来都是一期一会，自己能够短暂地拥有与零相处的时光便很满足了，已经无法再奢求更多了，晃牙轻声叹了一口气，继续注意着火锅里的动静——又酸又甜的番茄汤底对于自己并不是最佳选择，不过好在的是自己从今天过后终于可以抛弃它了。

直至晚上8点，晃牙终究还是未等到零。于是他一边调节火锅的温度，一边拨打着薰私人的手机号码，仅过了十秒钟，薰便接通了电话。

“这里是为世界上女性传递爱与希望的羽风薰哦，小狗狗找我什么事呢？”熟悉的开场白。

“轻浮……前辈，你说谁是小狗狗？明天我可是要咬死你哦，”晃牙气鼓鼓地说出这句话，随即听到了电话那头传来了爆笑声与鼓掌声，于是提出了疑问，“你在什么地方，怎么像是在举办派对呢？”

“我在零君的生日派对上呢……真是的，这里只有臭烘烘的男人与摆着臭脸的经纪人，若不是为了庆祝我搭档25岁大寿，我才不屑参加这种聚会呢，”或许无意间提起了零，薰低声关切地询问着晃牙，“晃牙君和零君和好了吗？你们到底发生了什么事？我在零君的面前提起过你，然而零君似乎不愿意谈论关于你的话题，硬是把话题转移了……你们该不会是在热恋吧，虽然我对男人与男人之间的恋爱不感兴趣，不过作为陪伴你长大的哥哥，如果零君让你生气或是不高兴，我一定会找他算账的。”

“谢谢关心……我和他不过是共事关系，不会再有进一步的发展。啊……我的番茄汤底的火锅快没水了，我先挂断电话了。”

“番……番茄？等等？晃——”

挂断电话后的晃牙呆呆地盯着眼前正在沸腾的番茄汤底火锅，深深地吸了一口气，往自己的小碟子里添上辣椒酱，随即夹着一片鲜红的牛肉，在烫水里煮了约15秒，便点了点辣椒酱吞咽下去了。

又酸又甜的番茄火锅汤底真的太难吃了……真的不知道朔间前辈为什么如此执着番茄汤底，晃牙止不住地想道，可这又关自己什么事呢？你根本在他心里只是一个平凡的工作伙伴，你们还称不上朋友，所以你的一厢情愿是不会得到任何你所满意的答案。

该适应了。  
该清醒了。  
该勇敢说再见了。

反正你们也相处过一段时间，你已经比其他人更幸福了，晃牙聚精会神地思索，又往火锅里扔下了几颗肉丸与鸡肉——吃完这碗火锅就忘记吧，你还有崭新的人生需要前行，不能再跌倒在这个坑里了。

过了十分钟后，晃牙的手机突然振动了。

“零君赶过去了，他对待恋爱其实挺笨拙的，你们好好把话讲清楚吧。”

这是来自薰的信息。

难以抑制剧烈的心跳声，在胸膛里剧烈跳动的心脏似乎要直奔出喉间，握着手机的手在不断颤抖着，晃牙轻轻地咬着下唇，可是另一方面对于喜爱迟到的零略为不满。

随机应变——晃牙对自己重复道。

朔间零是于40分钟后抵达的。

与其说是敲门，倒不如更像是砸门，房间里揺着尾巴的Leon雀跃地叫个不停，刚把公寓里收拾干净的晃牙不紧不慢地开了门，撞入自己眼帘的是那双欢悦而又温柔的血色眼睛。

“对不起，吾辈迟到了。”

喘着粗气的零迅速调整着自己的呼吸，明明是深秋，汗水不断从他的轮廓滑落。晃牙则稍稍表现出了惊诧的模样，他不禁想朔间前辈就如此渴求见到自己吗？

“其实前辈不用特意赶过来的……我们之间也只不过是共事关系，你也不必特意丢下你的亲朋好友特意赶来和我一起度过生日。”

前辈生气了吗……微微皱紧的眉头，嘴角上的消息也逐渐消失了，晃牙略为不安地凝视着眼前的零，哪知道零往自己的方向靠近了一步，晃牙则反射性地退后了一步。

“可是在25岁生日的这天，吾辈只想和晃牙一起度过。”

这是哄孩子的招数吧……那你为什么一直不来找我呢？晃牙气呼呼地瞪着他，这种无聊的谎言骗骗女孩子或许行得通，可是我已经是一名成年的男人了。于是晃牙抵在了门口，轻声地叹息：

“前辈是属于大家的，不只是我一个人的。所以就算你忘记了我们之间的约定，我也会体谅你的，”晃牙慢慢地推着公寓的门，“前辈快回去吧。”

然而在门口迅速关上的瞬间，零用强有力的胳膊强硬地顶开了大门，不顾自己已经呆愣的表情，他跻身进来之后便摔上了门，蹬掉自己锃得发亮的皮鞋，凶狠地拽着晃牙的手臂，把晃牙推倒在榻榻米。

还未反应过来的晃牙就被柔软的触感吓住了。反应过来之后首先看到了细长的黑色睫毛，随即感觉到了自己嘴角边流下了唾液，零的吻很深情又很缠人，一直都在追寻着自己的舌|头，并且不给自己任何放松的机会。

前辈一定憋了很久吧……闭着眼的晃牙情不自禁发出了一声呻|吟，主动地搂着零的脖颈，这似乎又勾起了零欺负他的兴致，于是直冲横撞地伸出舌|头舔|舐着自己的牙齿，晃牙慢慢地为他张开了更有深度的那扇门口——有机可乘的零毫不客气舔|舐并且侵|占着自己的领土，以宣示着他的主权。

“唔……”

退出了晃牙嘴唇的零紧贴着晃牙的脸颊，轻轻地咬着他的耳垂——这一举动又令敏感的晃牙不住地颤抖，零在他的耳边低语着，与其说是在温柔地征求他的意见，不如说是一头饥饿的野兽提前宣判它的猎物为死刑：

“晃牙，如果你不想和我在一起，你现在就立马推开我，但若是今晚我和你继续干着如此欢悦的事情，那么你以后只能属于我……你的选择会是什么呢？”

“真狡猾……”

轻轻地推了推零宽阔的肩膀，又紧紧地环着零的脖颈，晃牙明白这个被情欲鼓动的夜晚，他们两个没有一个人能抵制住情欲的诱惑。

+

确立关系那周的周五晚上。

刺骨的寒风吹得树枝东倒西歪，然而还是有不少来来往往的人经过自己的眼前，晃牙的后背背着电吉他、脚旁放着一个装有自己衣物的行李箱，一个装有自己应有的拍摄工具，另外一个装着自家柯基的粮食与日用品，左手提着自家柯基的笼子，右手则紧握着手机。

第一次与零做|爱的第二天早上，零便盛情邀请晃牙与他同居了，其实晃牙也不晓得过早的同居是否能迅速升温他们的感情，万一自己的缺点不知不觉中暴露了又该怎么办，不过零坚定地回应与自己交往是为了今后能与自己共躺同一座坟墓，相反暴露自己的缺点是能感受对方真切地活着，晃牙赢不了零的口舌之争，于是答应了。

虽说交往的顺序似乎反了过来，但是这丝毫不影响他们的感情。每晚工作回来后的零都会自觉地钻进晃牙的被窝里，抱着晃牙一同入眠，他还不顾经纪人的反对，特意腾出了一个忙碌的早上让晃牙完成剩余的拍摄，理所当然，自己和晃牙正在交往的事已经和经纪人报备，经纪人倒也能理解他们，只不过要求零不能在外边做出出格的举动。

偶尔表现得像个老练的大人，又偶尔表现得像个撒娇的孩子，起初的晃牙倒是不习惯这样的变化，现在倒是能够适应零做出各种各样的举动，他还意外发现零特别喜爱吃醋——电吉他课程也被零取消了，作为补偿，零亲力亲为地为晃牙授课；就连薰生日的当天，零陪同着晃牙一起参加聚餐，不顾坐在薰身边的杏，时不时询问薰与晃牙的关系……

晃牙觉得自己被零过度宠爱与保护了，稍稍感觉不自在，在薰生日的第二天与零说明了这件事；然而当自己慢慢脱离了零的控制，自己又感觉到不习惯，又向零坦然地表达着自己心里真实的想法，结果零变本加厉对他进行占有以及控制。

正当晃牙想得出神的时候，一辆黑色雪佛兰稳稳地停在了自己的眼前，走下副驾驶位置是一位黑色及耳短发且拥有一双同样看不透的血色眼睛的美男子，若是说零的美是已经绽放的玫瑰花，那么眼前这位美男子则是与含苞待放的玫瑰花。

“你是柯基吧？”

懒洋洋的语气。

“你说谁是柯基呢！？”

“态度不端、语言粗俗、形象欠佳、头脑简单，以前和哥哥交往的都是高智商的美女姐姐，若是单凭外表，你绝对比不过她们的。”

“那还真是不好意思啊，”面对突如其来陌生人的挑衅，晃牙咬牙切齿地说道，“我可没有选择性别与模样的权利，而且我对自己的性别与外貌很是满意，我还得感谢我的父母呢。”

“不过比起那些只会相中我哥哥的身份与外貌的姐姐，你的气质宛如出淤泥而不染的莲花，干净又简单，而我的哥哥正正缺失了这关键的一部分，他会被你吸引也是合情合理的，”朔间凛月伸出自己的右手，“以后我们都要生活在同一个屋檐下了，你也不需要过于拘谨，我和我哥哥都是很随便的人，总而言之请多多指教。”

“请多多指教。”

面对凛月三百六十度的转变，晃牙更是摸不着头脑，不过他还是伸出了手，与凛月微凉的手紧紧握在了一起。

朔间家的人设都是走神秘路线的吗……

“介于我哥哥身份的原因，他不方便下车，所以拜托我帮你搬搬行李，”打着呵欠的凛月毫不客气拖着其中一个行李箱，“还愣着干什么？动作利索一点。”

不一会儿就把行李搬运到后车厢的凛月索性关上了后车厢，然而他发现了晃牙依然还伫立在原地，不禁感到好奇，于是说道：

“快上车吧。”

“可、可我坐哪里？”晃牙不好意思地问道。

副驾驶的位置理应属于最为亲密的人，而晃牙一直明白现在的自己并不是零最为亲密的人，所以这个位置应该属于……

“这是我白痴哥哥特意留给你的位置，”凛月主动地打开了副驾驶的位置，招呼着晃牙，“别磨磨蹭蹭的，我肚子饿了，想回家吃饭。”

晃牙慢慢地坐到了位置，转过头便注意到眼里含带笑意的零全神贯注地望着他，于是他不好意思地垂下脑袋，一只手扯着安全带：

“前辈晚上好。”

“晃牙晚上好，”零轻快地说道，语气如同灌注了蜂蜜般甜腻，“欢迎回家。”

End.

*源自歌曲《富士山下》


End file.
